


What Could Have Been

by EminenceFront



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminenceFront/pseuds/EminenceFront
Summary: Sansa Stark is walking down the street one day and she encounters a man who she hasn't seen in many years, Petyr Baelish.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This may be familiar to some of you and it is the same story as before but I am going through some edits. I am making some changes to the story and be warned, I do not post very regularly.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I walked out into the sunshine, my red hair dancing in the wind. I had my sunglasses on protecting me from the crisp light and my backpack slung over my shoulder. It was a beautiful fall day in Winterfell, but a little chilly. I approached the little café where I was about to enter and almost took off my backpack. I was looking for my jacket and wasn’t paying attention to the area around me. Suddenly a collision from behind sent me sprawling onto the ground and my backpack, and it's contents, skidding across the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”, exclaimed a male voice behind me. 

“Oh that’s ok. I’m perfectly fine.” I replied, dusting off my shirt. I reached down to grab my jacket while talking “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I do apol…” 

I stopped talking when I looked up past the strangers shoulder and saw him.  
He was ten feet behind the young man who had knocked me down, and was talking angrily into the phone. The young man who had knocked me down helped me up, and reached down and grabbed my backpack.  
He was saying something but I was ignoring him, my eyes glued on the man behind him.

“Here you go miss, I’m so sorry again. Are you sure you’re ok? You look really pale.”

“No, no I’m ok thank you” I said distractedly. “Thank you again, I gotta go. Sorry again and bye.” I hurried away, my thoughts about going into the café gone, and replaced with other images in my head. 

Him? Him? How could it be him? He never came here! I thought I had seen the last of him 5 years ago! Vaguely behind me she the young man calling out to her but I ignored him. Gods, the memories were overwhelming me and I couldn't stop thinking about the last time I saw him 5 years ago…


End file.
